A journey into a fairy tale worlds meet
by Dawnlady
Summary: There is magic detected on the roundworld.The wizards from the Unseen University are investigating. They meet the Scoobies and ask them to come with them for study purpose, but some of the scoobies get lost in L-Space and land elsewhere on the discworld
1. Prologue

This is an answer to Undeads discworld challenge (challenge 459)

It is early season 6 for BtVS and somewhere in between for Discworld just ignore timelines, Terry Pratchett does ignore them rather often too.

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or Discworld. I am just playing with the characters. Discworld belongs to Terry Pratchett and BtVS to Joss Whedon, et al. 

Summary: The scoobies get transported to Discworld. They got split up and landed in different parts of Discworld universe.

Private Disclaimer: I am no native speaker, I am from Germany, please point out mistakes, I want to improve

Pairings: Haven't decided yet. But still Tara/Willow and Xander/Anya at the beginning, as it is early season 6.

A journey into a fairy tale – or how to rule a Roundworld

Prologue:

It was a rather normal evening at the Magic Box. The Scoobies were researching the latest Big Bad and Xander was on a donut-run. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary weirdness of the hellmouth routines.

It was a bad day for Ponder Stibbons, who had the duty of watching over the damned Roundworld since one of his latest experiments had blown up the last of the Wow-wow sauce Archchancellor Ridcully had stored for special occasions. In the opinion of most of the staff of the Unseen University the right special occasions for Wow-Wow sauce were occasions were you wanted to create explosions big enough to move a mountain or two or pulverise them, depending on the age and ripeness of the wow-wow sauce.

But Ridcully really liked his Wow-Wow sauce and he couldn't laugh about loosing it, or about loosing a couple of rooms in the dungeon, which caved in due to the explosion caused by the Wow-Wow sauce.

They could be thankful that the Wow-Wow sauce hadn't been ripe.

And Ponder could be thankful that Roundworld didn't cause problems at all, it was just a big time wasting project. But Ponder hated to get that far into the library. He hated the L-space and wasn't about to trust it or himself to find a way back.

Giles didn't like this he just couldn't find the book. He was sure he had put it directly next to the Updated Demon compendium new edited version of 1167. But the book wasn't there.

Ponder was shocked, he was looking at a book about magic. Well some people would say that that would be a rather normal occasion in the library of the Unseen University, but the fact was that this book about magic wasn't a book written on Discworld, it was written on Roundworld. Roundworld wasn't supposed to have magic or people knowing about magic and its uses.

But here he held the proof: "Curses and Hexes, Advanced," a big red leather-bound book.

He had to inform the staff. Informing the staff would not be a nice experience as Ridcully was still angry with him and would even get angrier the moment he would not understand Ponder's arguments and that moment would arrive soon in any discussion between Ridcully and him.

It wasn't that Ridcully was dumb, in fact he was rather intelligent, a trait which allowed him to hold the position of the Archchancellor as long as no one before him longer than anyone before him. It was the fact that Ridcully's brain wasn't keen about working on new facts, new theories or even — gasp — abstract theories he could not touch, see or (if you wanted him to enjoy something) hunt.

The meeting was long and trying. Ridcully naturally hadn't been able to see the importance of it at all. He was just accusing Ponder of trying to get out of the sticky library.

The librarian had seen the importance and was rather outspoken about it. Outspoken for someone who only said 'ook' even if he was trying to write a dictionary translating his various uses of the words 'ook' and 'eek' into a language anyone would understood, well at least anyone except the Archchancellor.

It was decided that the Librarian and Ponder would go through the L-space and into a library on Roundworld to research this new phenomenon of magic on Roundworld.

There was a crash at the back of the magic box, somewhere between the stacks of the most precious books, seconds later a rather angry 'ook' startled the Scooby gang again.

Nobody knew that this would be the start of a real surreal adventure.


	2. Regrouping

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or Discworld

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or Discworld. I am just playing with the characters. Discworld belongs to Terry Pratchett and BtVS to Joss Whedon, et al.

Chapter 1:

There was a crash at the back of the Magic Box, somewhere between the stacks of the most precious books, seconds later a rather angry 'ook' startled the Scooby gang again.

"'Ook'? Giles what kind of a demon says 'ook'?" Buffy asked, alert.

"I do believe there isn't any kind of demon which says 'ook'. It's probably an animal. A monkey I think." Giles polished his glasses.

"OOK EEK OOK"

The librarian had heard the word monkey and wasn't amused. Ponder groaned and followed the Librarian, who was on his way to rip someone's arm off.

As the librarian arrived at the open space in the front, he found a whole group of silent people staring at him, two of them in a ready-to-fight stance and the rest just shocked.

As none of them was saying a thing, he was looked at all of them, trying to find out who had called him a monkey.

"You were right, Watcher, it is a _monkey_," Spike drawled, eying the Librarian warily. "But how did he arrive in the back of the Magic Box?"

He had barely finished his sentence before the Librarian was on him, trying to rip his arm off.

Ponder arrived at the scene, seeing the Librarian on a blond male trying to rip the arm of said male off. A blond girl and an older guy were getting weapons, trying to help the man, while some other people stood there, still shell-shocked.

"Librarian, please refrain from hurting the people here, they do not know anything about us and you have to see that you shocked them by walking out of their bookshelves. People please do not hurt him, just do not call him the _m-word_ and he will be a _civilized_ Librarian."

The blond male had managed to pry the Librarian off his arm and shoved him away.

"Mate, you shouldn't try to rip someone's arm off, _before_ being sure it is safe. That someone could eat you _alive_ for trying."

Spike vamped out, pissed about the attack.

It took a while but Ponder and Giles got their companions calmed down and decided to talk about their situations and the complications the visit might have. They decided to introduce everyone first and discuss things later.

Ponder started: "I am Ponder Stibbons and that is the Librarian, please remember he is the Librarian and NOT anything else! I am a wizard of the Unseen University in Ankh-Morpork and the Librarian is the librarian of the library of the Unseen University the biggest library of the world. Well, to be exactly our world, the Discworld. We are here to investigate the development of magic on the Roundworld."

Giles introduced his group, deciding that he could wait for the explanations until after the introduction were finished: "These are the Scoobies. The red head is our witch, Willow, the girl next to her is her girlfriend Tara, she is a witch, too. The small brunette next to her is Dawn, the blonde male is Spike, he is a vampire but he is on our side. The brunette male is Xander, the girl next to him is his girlfriend Anya. The blonde here with the menacing look is Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I am her Watcher Rupert Giles."

An hour later they were still talking with Ponder and the Librarian. Well Ponder did most of the talking and translated the Librarians speeches, as far as he was able to.

They decided that the Scooby Gang would visit the Discworld and help with the studies about the _Roundworld_.

Willow and Giles liked the opportunity to research, Xander was wary and Dawn and Buffy were more than happy to have a holiday from their every day life.

They walked with them to the back of the bookshelves in the Magic Box and into L-Space.

Giles was speechless, he had never seen so many books in his life, and he had seen a lot of books.

The library was fascinating and the librarian in him was in love with it in seconds.

The Librarian was looking rather proud watching Giles's awed face. He knew his library was the most beautiful place in the world.

And it seemed like he had found someone else who shared his beliefs. He decided that he really liked Giles. Someone who liked books nearly as much as himself could not be a bad person.

Giles looked around, after drooling a bit about the gorgeous library, and noticed that he was alone with the Librarian and Ponder.

He started to growl, and rushed at the Librarian.

Ripper was surfacing fast, he got a hold on the neck of the Librarian and growled again.

"Where are my kids? What the hell did you do with them?"

Ponder groaned. "L-space travelling isn't the safest thing to do. It seems that they have lost contact to us somewhere in L-space. They are somewhere on the Discworld, we will round up the other wizards and then we can try to find them.

Ripper was still growling. "If anything happened to them, you can be happy if people will find enough of you for a proper funeral."

But he let go of the Librarian.

The Librarian was rather _shocked_, that was the second human who had handled him like an _equal_ and not like someone who was much stronger and really scary.

He did understood why Carrot handled him the way he did, because Carrot handled TROLLS the same way he handled humans. And for Carrot handling everyone worked equally well. But that was _Carrot_.

This Giles was _scary_, too.

**Page 4**


End file.
